It Must Have Been The Mistletoe
by WhosYourMutti
Summary: Alex and Olivia find each other stranded together on Christmas Eve. This is a fairly fluffy story that is supposed to be just for fun. Christmas in July if you will.
1. Chapter 1

_********Author's Note: This story is pretty fluffy and is part of Christmas in July. It earns it's M rating in later chapters, so beware. I've been away from writing for a while so thought I'd ease back in with something light. Thanks to all who've contacted me wondering where I've been and when I'd be back. Hope you enjoy this light little "how Alex and Olivia might find each other among the holiday spirit" story. I write for fun not profit. All characters belong to Dick Wolf and Wolf Productions. No harm, foul or infringement intended. Any feedback is greatly appreciated. Enjoy!*********_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Detective Olivia Benson leaned against the back wall of the viewing room with her face in her hands. Detective John Munch was still in the interview room trying to get something out of the scrawny Hispanic man. "So we don't even have enough for a warrant yet?"

Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot stood facing the interview room, watching the continuing interrogation through the two-way glass. "On a Tuesday at two in the afternoon, maybe. At twenty past eight on Christmas Eve...not even close."

"Well, I'd believe in Santa Claus if we could put that piece of garbage behind bars." Olivia scrubbed her face with her hands and took a deep breath. "What can we do, Alex?"

Alex turned around to face Olivia. The detective's face was drawn, tired, and yet still intense. "Book him on the assault charge. Make sure he gets to spend Christmas Eve at Riker's with a cellmate with a lot of mistletoe. We'll see how he feels about sharing information in the morning."

Olivia smiled a little at Alex's insinuation. She nodded her agreement and ran one hand through her shoulder length russet hair. She looked in to Alex's eyes and slowly noticed how she was dressed. Alex was headed to some fancy society Christmas Eve function. Her hair was up. She wore a stunning red dress that hugged her slender frame and revealed the right amount of porcelain skin. Yet, when Olivia had paged her, she had dropped everything and come right over. Olivia's smile widened when she realized she had been staring and that the prosecutor was fixing her with a stare of her own. "Oh, uhm, you look nice. Suits you better than navy and pinstripes, counselor."

Alex smiled back. "Thank you, detective. What are you up to this evening?"

Olivia shook her head. "Nothing, really. My cup of holiday spirit is usually only ever about half full anyway."

"But what about Kathy and Elliot?" Alex tilted her head a little with concern.

"They're in Connecticut with Kathy's family this year." Olivia exhaled slowly.

Alex bobbed her head in understanding. Since her father's death, she rarely went home for Christmas. In recent years, it had become more about the Christmas Eve parties than a house full of family opening presents on Christmas morning. A wistful smile crossed her lips at the memory. She fixed an errant strand of blonde hair that had worked its way out of the clip. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Olivia gave a half smile. "Don't be. I'm fine. Really." She crossed over to Alex and gave her shoulder a pat. "Go to your party. Have fun for me."

Alex reached out with one arm and turned her gesture in to a side arm hug. "Merry Christmas, Olivia." She whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Alex." Olivia allowed herself to savor the rare intimate gesture offered by the usually stoic attorney. Then she pulled out of the embrace and turned toward the task at hand.

-----------------------

Alex pulled on her long black wool coat and slipped in to her black leather gloves. She wrapped the matching scarf around her neck and tied it. She attempted to open the door to the precinct and could barely push it open against the howling winter wind. Once outside, she shivered against the bite of the cold wind.

She had only gotten about half a block when the snow began to fall. A few tiny flakes that dotted her dark wool coat quickly became sheets of snow the wind was casting about like linens about to be hung to dry. Alex tried to adjust her scarf to cover the lower half of her face but lost the battle.

Alex took momentary refuge inside a small bodega. She stood watching the snow swirl dangerously in the wind outside and wondered utopically if it was a fluke storm that would pass.

A young Asian woman interrupted her wonderings. "Lady?"

Alex rubbed her gloved hands over her already wind-burned cheeks. "Yes?"

"How I help you? We close soon. Weather bad." The woman's eyes were wide and she smiled warmly.

"Ah, I see. How bad is the weather supposed to get?" Alex questioned.

---------------------------

Alex stumbled back through the doors of the 1-6 clutching a brown paper sack to her as though it contained the Hope Diamond. Snow stuck to her hair, face and coat. Her face was bright red and she was out of breath from fighting the wind and snow. She stood just inside the doors and tried to catch her breath.

"Alex?" Olivia was standing in the hallway watching the snow slowly melt off of her ADA and form a puddle on the precinct floor. "What the hell happened?"

Alex took a couple more breaths and swallowed hard. "Blizzard."

Olivia's eyebrow arched. She knew they were calling for snow, but figured it was no big deal. She had been preparing to head out in the next few minutes herself. "Wow. Is it _that_ bad?" She looked at Alex's now sopping wet hair, the cold water running down her face and her damp red complexion and realized what a silly question that was.

"No, no. It's really not. I just wanted to cause a scene." Alex huffed. The paper bag she was holding was now soaked too. She looked for a place to put it down when Olivia grabbed it.

"Sorry. Let's get you dried off and warmed up. Come on." Olivia led the way up the stairs to the crib. "Take off your coat and those 'sensible' shoes and I'll get you a towel and some other things." She showed Alex where she could hang her things.

Alex looked heavenward and shook her head. As she slowly unbuttoned her damp wool coat, she sighed. 'Just perfect. Christmas Eve trapped at work in a blizzard. I'm not even at MY office where I could get work done. AND I look like drowned rat.'

Olivia returned with some towels, a set of NYPD issue gray sweats and a pair of white cotton sweat socks. "Here you go. I think these will be a little big, but they are warm and dry."

Alex closed her eyes. She wanted to snark at the detective that she had to be joking. That she was going to shed her designer dress for sweats designed for victims and the occasional perp seemed the cruelest joke. But the warmth and caring in Olivia's brown eyes and the hint of an amused smile on her face made Alex sigh instead.

"I checked, but we didn't have a thing in our collection by Michael Kors." Olivia almost read the attorney's thoughts. "I'll leave you to change. You want some tea or coffee or something?"

Alex chuckled at the comment. "Tea sounds great."

"Just come out when you're done." Olivia stretched and rubbed the back of her neck as she closed the door behind her.

---------------------------------

Alex walked out of the crib with a towel around her neck to catch the moisture still running off her hair which now hung down just below her shoulders. The sight that met her eyes was truly touching. Right there in the lounge Olivia had gathered every piece of holiday decoration that had been around the precinct. Among them were a small wreath from the desk clerk, a ridiculous light-up musical snow globe from one of the junior detective's children, a couple of stockings from the bottom of the box of holiday decorations in the back of the supply closet and a paper chain that Elliot's twins had made for his desk. "Wow. Santa's elves have been busy."

Olivia shrugged. "I figure it's not quite Christmas Eve at the Rainbow Room, but I didn't want you to miss out on the holiday." She offered her a mug of steaming tea. "The best I could do was a bottle of Southern Comfort from Cragen's stash."

"Cragen? Isn't he AA?" Alex asked grabbing the mug that was offered and sipped.

"Yes, but he keeps a bottle in his office for us." Olivia held up her mug in a toast. "Merry Christmas?"

Alex shrugged and smiled. Olivia had gone to a lot of bother for her. It was sweet. But was it more than the Southern Comfort warming her insides? She shook off the thought. "Cheers! Merry Christmas!" She clinked the ceramic mug to Olivia's.

"I checked the weather service and we're pretty much stuck where we are for a while. So I figured I'd make us comfortable. I put your bag on the table there." Olivia gestured before bringing the mug to her lips.

Alex nodded her understanding. She flexed her elegant fingers and adjusted them around the warm mug before sipping more of her spiked tea.

-----------------------------------

As they worked their way through the bottle slowly, at this point skipping the tea altogether, they sat side-by-side on the floor of the lounge with their backs resting against the sofa.

"Ok, favorite Christmas carol?" Alex took a small sip and looked at Olivia with a smile.

"Winter Wonderland. Favorite Christmas present of all time?" Olivia smiled back and leaned her head back on the sofa and closed her eyes. The effect of the whiskey and that she hadn't really slept or eaten in a day and half started to show.

"Life-size dollhouse my gramma and granpa gave me when I was 7. It was awesome. I would play in it for hours and hours." Alex sighed and leaned her head back and looked at the ceiling. She blinked and looked again. "Mistletoe?"

Olivia opened her eyes. "Oh yeah. Munch's idea of holiday humor...right up until Fin sat under it."

"I thought Munch was Jewish." Alex said sort of speaking to the mistletoe.

"He says mistletoe is non-denominational." Olivia turned her head with a smirk. "Kissing under the mistletoe was actually a pagan rite before it had anything to do with Christmas."

"Well, aren't you a fount of holiday trivia?" Alex teased.

Olivia took a moment to regard the blonde who was stretched out next to her. She'd long admired her from a distance, but this close up she was even more stunning. She bit her bottom lip as she studied the patrician features of her face and her long swan-like neck. Even dressed in sweats there was something regal and untouchable about her. In an instant she leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Alex jumped at the unexpected contact. "Liv?" She turned her head and stared in to amused brown eyes that sparkled with mischief and something else.

"It's bad luck not to kiss when you're under the mistletoe." Olivia said with a half smirk.

"You're drunk." Alex giggled and gave her companion a playful shove. She grabbed the brown bag off the table. "Want some dinner?" She held up two cans of beef stew.

"You bought canned stew?" Olivia raised a curious eyebrow.

"Well, I didn't know what else to buy. The store was closing and I figured I'd need something I could eat if the power went out." Alex pulled herself up. "Do you have any bowls around here?"

-------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**_******Author's Note: Thanks to all. It's good to be back. The next chapter sets our story up a little bit more. Again, fair warning, this is a fluffy little piece that will earn it's M rating in coming chapters. I'll also send a shout out to the inspiration for the little game they wind up playing. There's a funny, funny story there and an inside joke. Hope you continue to enjoy. I appreciate all feedback more than you know!******_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sat at the small round table in the break room eating canned stew from white plastic bowls. Under any other circumstances, it might have been a pathetic tableau for a Christmas Eve meal. However, both women wore contented smiles.

"You want another slice of bread?" Olivia asked mopping some gravy up with a slice of Elliot's emergency loaf of Wonder Bread.

"No thanks. I'm not sure my body can process that much bleached flour in a single night." Alex winked across the table and added. "Besides, I have to save room for dessert."

Olivia licked her lips under the guise of clearing them of gravy. Something about the twinkle in the glacier blue eyes made her stomach flutter a little more than usual. "I can hardly wait."

Alex reached in to the now half disintegrated paper bag and pulled out a package of Twinkies. "Ta da!"

"Ta da? You won't eat white bread...but you'll eat whatever the hell it is they put in the middle of a Twinkie?" Olivia's expression was mock horror.

"What can I say? I don't have many vices. This is one." The blonde grinned from ear to ear. She was having a great time with Olivia and was enjoying their playful and at times flirty banter. She could blame the Southern Comfort if she wanted to, but deep down she knew better.

"Hmpf. Alexandra Cabot has vices? Be still my heart!" Olivia reached across and grabbed her empty bowl and tossed it in the garbage.

"Oh, like you don't have any?" Alex sat back in her seat and waited for an answer.

"Of course I do. And not all of them as healthy as Twinkies." Olivia scratched her ear lobe in deep thought.

"You aren't going to share?" Alex looked like she might pout.

Liv pursed her lips and shook her head.

"Fine. Then I'm not sharing my Twinkies." Alex grabbed the plastic package and tore it open in a huff.

Olivia shook her head with a small sigh. If she had ever wondered what Alex was like as a child, this was probably it. "Fine. You want to know one of my vices? I'll tell you one of my vices. But if I participate in yours, you participate in mine. Deal?"

Alex nodded quickly then quirked an eyebrow. "What could it possibly be that we could participate in here? Now? Strip Go-Fish!?"

Olivia's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what Alex had just said. It was hilariously funny yet with a naughty bent to it. She squinted her eyes as an evil thought occurred to her. "How did you guess, counselor?"

"Oh, very, very funny." Alex held Olivia's gaze.

Olivia wasn't giving an inch. She set her jaw, arched an eyebrow and held out her hand. "I'll have my Twinkie now, please."

Alex shook her head slightly and blushed. "You have _got_ to be kidding."

"I'm not. And it was YOUR idea." Olivia looked pleased with herself. Alone in the precinct on Christmas Eve with Alex Cabot, stranded in a blizzard, she was finding herself more bold than she'd ever dreamed.

Alex closed her eyes and shivered against the thought of playing strip anything with Olivia Benson. She ran her fingertips over her mouth in contemplation. She looked down for a moment.

"You're not going to welch on our deal are you, counselor?" Olivia decided to prod a little harder. Worst-case scenario, Alex dropped the subject. Best-case scenario... She felt the fluttering in her stomach followed by a warmth at the thought of the best-case scenario.

Alex looked up and locked on to Olivia's warm eyes that held hers with a playful shine. She fixed her posture, let out a long breath and handed Olivia one of her Twinkies. As she did, the corners of her mouth turned up in a small smile.

--------------------------------------

Olivia was carrying a deck of cards and their bottle of Southern Comfort. Alex had their mugs and a couple candy canes. She felt more than a little lightheaded walking back in to the crib. Olivia had suggested going in there since it would afford them privacy and a locked door.

As Olivia locked the door behind them, Alex began to giggle.

Olivia cocked her head to one side and leaned against the locked door. "You find something amusing, counselor?"

"Yes, actually, I do." Alex cleared her throat.

Olivia slowly nodded and approached the still chuckling blonde attorney. "And what is that exactly?" She strode up to her and stood in her personal space.

The brunette's warm breath was laced with sugar from dessert and the drink. Not flinching, Alex responded. "Let's see. In no particular order: We're about to play _Strip_ Go-Fish!. We're both fairly drunk. I am at an extremely unfair disadvantage since I'm wearing way fewer pieces of clothing than you. Oh, and I can think of at least a dozen guys who would give a month's salary to be standing here."

"See. That's all very true, counselor, but not all that funny." She took a deep breath and another half step toward Alex. Olivia's mind clouded over a bit when she inhaled the scent of Alex. "In the interest of fair play, count the articles of clothing you're wearing and I'll make sure I have the same. Fair enough?"

Alex suddenly couldn't remember what she thought was so funny. Sweet reason was telling her that this was a bad idea. Getting naked with one of your detectives to kill time, at the very precinct where they work, no less, could lead to sanctions at the very, very least. Olivia's last two words were practically breathed in to her ear. She closed her eyes and nodded almost against her will.

"Let's play." Olivia reached out and grabbed Alex's hand. She smiled warmly as she felt Alex's cold fingers wrap around the warmth of her strong hand. "You cold?"

Alex shook her head, suddenly shy.

"You ok?" Olivia turned toward Alex. She saw many emotions in eyes the color of the deep blue sea. "We don't have to do this. It was silly." She took Alex's hand and covered it with both of hers and rubbed to warm it. "Say something."

All Alex could do was breathe. Her Harvard educated mind went blank. Her mouth went dry. She was about to place herself in a situation that she had only ever conjured up in her mind to relieve some stress after a particularly difficult case.

Olivia had at first been an annoyance to her. The headstrong detective never wanted to play by the rules and made her job of prosecuting that much harder. It wasn't until they'd been working together for some time that Alex realized what drove the dark haired detective was an uncanny desire for justice for the victims. Justice that too frequently never came. They'd grown closer and might even be considered friends these last months. It wasn't until after the Cavanaugh case when she'd been serving her suspension that she'd had time to think. Her thoughts brought her back to Olivia more than she'd care to admit. One night, deciding her body required some release, she'd planned an evening of pampering and self-gratification. After ordering in some Thai and drinking a couple glasses of her favorite Shiraz, she took a long, hot bath. The next part of her evening took her to her bedroom where she'd lit some scented candles. She closed her eyes, caressed her body and tried to fill her head with an image that would aid her arousal. Instead of a past lover or a host of imaginary ones, the image was one of Olivia Benson. Her eyes had flown open in shock, but at the same time she had felt the warm flush of arousal course through her body. Suddenly it all made sense. They way her heart pounded in her chest when Olivia would stand close to her. How she managed to respond to Olivia's calls just a little more quickly than others. She closed her eyes again and allowed images of Olivia to flood her mind. Her body followed her mind to the sweet oblivion brought on by thoughts and images of her detective and what she might do to her. Afterwards, lying on her bed panting, her body glistening in a sheen of perspiration, she couldn't believe she'd allowed herself the amazing release she had experienced at the imagined hands of Olivia. She bit her bottom lip and wondered how she'd ever face the detective again. Somehow, over the next several weeks of her suspension, she'd managed to push that wanton incident far enough from her mind that she could work with Olivia again and keep that little secret...until now.

"Alex? Are you ok?" Olivia's hand had moved up and now squeezed her shoulder. "Alex?"

Alex swallowed hard, blinked a couple times and came back to her senses. "Five."

"Ok, sweetie, if you're talking in code, I'm not tracking with you." Olivia looked confused.

"Five articles of clothing, Olivia." A smile slowly crawled across her face. They were going to do this.

Now it was Olivia's turn to chuckle. Her bright smile spread and caused her eyes to twinkle. "Five, huh? You sure?"

"Positive." Alex sat on the cot, crossed her legs and held out her hand for the cards. "I'll shuffle, you deal."

-----------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

******Author's Note: The idea of Strip Go-Fish! was collaborated upon by a friend of mine and I completely on a lark and helped me write this story. She knows who she is. Thanks for your reviews. I really appreciate them, especially as I get back to writing. Enjoy!******

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex sat on the cot barefoot in her panties and sweatshirt and nothing else. "Go fish, Liv." She whispered.

Olivia sighed deeply and pursed her lips. So far, she'd only managed to lose her socks. According to the rules they'd instituted, if she didn't make a pair on the card she drew from the pile, she'd have to take off another article of clothing. She cleared her throat and drew a card. She looked at it. "Shit." She hissed.

Alex gave a slow half smile. "So, what am I going to get, detective?"

Olivia thought for a moment. She took in the young woman across from her. Alex had been on her way to a party, so she had on her red silk and lace party panties. Olivia swallowed hard as her eyes next roamed the expanse of leg that extended from them. She knew Alex was a runner and her legs were long and lean. She let her tongue work the inside of her cheek before exhaling forcefully. "I'm not going to cop out like some of us did." And just like that, Olivia reached for the hem of her burgundy sweater. Normally, she'd have an undershirt on underneath as well as her bra, but she had shed the undershirt before they started playing. She pulled it up over her head and heard Alex make a small gasp. She nodded her head slightly and smiled as she tossed the sweater to Alex.

She was referring to Alex having removed her bra skillfully without taking off her sweatshirt last round. It was Olivia's smug look after having won the hand that made her decide not to take off the sweatshirt. "Well, if I looked that good with my shirt off, perhaps I wouldn't hesitate to remove mine either." Alex flushed having said that out loud. Olivia's body was gorgeous. Alex's pink tongue ran slowly over her lips as her eyes caressed the newly exposed flesh in front of her. She started at the bottom. Olivia's olive skin was drawn tight over the defined muscles of her abdomen. The ridges of muscle flexed and rippled as she moved. The arms looked soft yet strong, same for the shoulders. Olivia's bra clad breasts in front of her made her shift uncomfortably. The swells of flesh visible just above the white cotton of her bra made her mouth water and her mind go fuzzy. Her breathing became heavy. "God, Liv. You're beautiful." She managed barely above a whisper.

Olivia smirked as she watched the normally collected attorney struggle. "Well, if you hadn't used a tactic, I'd be able to make a better judgment call about how you look without a shirt." She reached out and placed her hand softly on top of Alex's foot. "I imagine you're beautiful, too, Alex. How can you not be?" She began to rub slightly.

Alex closed her eyes at the soft touch. "It...it's...uhm, your deal."

Olivia let her hand run up Alex's foot, over her shin and around to her calf. "Are you sure you still want to play this game?"

Alex opened her eyes and immediately locked on warm brown ones. "To which game would you be referring?" She softly chuckled.

Olivia slid her hand up and around and rested it on Alex's knee. She swallowed as she looked in to blue eyes darkened and dilated with desire. "You know. The one where we pretend we can't cut the sexual tension with a knife when we're around each other." She leaned her body in a bit closer to Alex. "The one where we pretend that we don't think about each other when we're...not working." She wet her lips and felt goose bumps rise on her arms as she felt Alex rest her hand on her stomach.

Alex sucked in a breath when she felt the muscles under her hand twitch at her touch. "Oh, that one." Alex began to tremble slightly as she realized what Olivia was admitting.

Olivia placed her warm hands on either side of Alex's face. "The one where I pretend I won't go crazy if I don't do this." She pressed her lips lightly to Alex's. The kiss was short, sweet and soft. "The one where I pretend I don't want you or need you." She stroked Alex's cheeks with her thumbs. "I'm done playing that game, Alex. How about you?"

----------------------------------

Alex's head was spinning. Olivia's kiss and words had left her completely undone. She knew she should speak. That there were words she should say. Words were how she earned her living. And yet, only one filled her mind. "Liv." She breathed the word softly and her fingers lightly danced up Olivia's torso from their previous position on her stomach. She wrapped long elegant fingers around the back of Olivia's neck. She looked deeply in to eyes the color of strong coffee. Suddenly one other word entered her mind. "Done." Then she pulled the brunette's mouth to hers and flexed her fingers in to the detective's baby soft hair.

This kiss was in stark contrast to the first one. It was almost frantic, a desperate exploration of lips, teeth and tongues. The force with which Alex pulled her towards her caused Olivia to lose her balance and press against the blonde a little. Olivia groaned at the press of the blonde's body. She felt a tightening in her belly as she felt the blonde's body against her.

Alex found herself once again trembling with the rush of emotions and sensations she was feeling. She met Olivia's tongue with hers. She caressed the warm, wet silk that was Olivia's tongue with her own. She felt an answering warmth and wetness flood her own body further south and she moaned softly.

When breathing became an issue, Liv pulled back with a series of smaller kisses and rested her forehead against Alex's. "Wow. Guess that was a long time coming, huh?"

Alex panted. "I'll say." She wetted her lips and swallowed a couple times. She combed her fingers through the soft chestnut locks. "There's so much I want to say...but it appears my brain is AWOL. You were so eloquent."

"You can write me a sonnet later." Liv gave a half smile. "Right now, guess you'll have to find other ways to express yourself, won't you?" She had been bracing them in a half sitting position with her arms. In a fluid motion she pressed against Alex a little more and lowered herself until Alex was lying down on the cot.

Feeling Liv's body pressed against hers did nothing to clarify her thought. Alex complied with the silent request and laid back. With Liv's face hovering over hers, she snaked her arms around her and gently stroked the flesh of her lower back. "Poetry later. Need you now." She lifted her head enough to capture the detective's full lips in another fiery kiss.

Liv quickly opened her mouth against the press of Alex's delicate tongue. As the kiss intensified, she insinuated a denim-clad thigh in between Alex's. She grinned against the blonde's kiss-swollen lips when she felt Alex squirm against the rough fabric. Inspired by Alex's reaction, Liv's fingertips began a slow journey from Alex's face to the hem of her sweatshirt.

Alex's body was alive under Liv's touch like she had never been before. Her hips began a gentle rhythm against the strong thigh. She felt Liv hesitate at her sweatshirt, which suddenly felt impossibly cumbersome and heavy. "Yes, Liv. Please...put your hands on me."

Liv's throat went dry with the desperate words of her lover. She only nodded, pulled back and helped remove the offending garment. She locked eyes with Alex, who smiled shyly now naked save for a pair of red silky lace panties.

Alex reached out gently and grabbed Liv's hand. It was warm and strong and soft in hers. She placed it gently over her breast, briefly closed her eyes and drew in a quivering breath. When she opened her eyes, she was met with brown ones filled with desire and awe.

"You're gorgeous, Alex." Olivia began a gentle massage of the flesh under her palm. She felt the excited nipple grow even harder under her touch.

Alex's body arched up in to Liv's. Her hips bucked. Her panties were soaked past the point of usefulness and only provided a barrier between her and Liv that was increasingly impossible to bear. Alex worked her hands around to the front of Liv's jeans and released the button and zipper.

Liv hissed her pleasure as she felt the nimble fingers brush lightly against her heated flesh. She leaned in and captured Alex's lips in a quick but sound kiss. "I think I'm a little overdressed." With that she hopped quickly off the small cot and slid her jeans and panties over her hips and down her lean legs in one motion. She kicked them both uselessly to the floor and made short work of her bra as well.

For a moment, Alex was paralyzed at the sight before her. Liv was truly a bronze goddess. Detective Olivia Benson, previously only of her fantasy world, now stood a few feet away in all her naked glory. Her mouth hung open and eyes were wide. "Oh my God, Liv. You're...amazingly beautiful." Her hands flew instinctively to her own panties and quickly discarded them. "Come here." She opened her arms to Liv.

As Liv climbed back in to her arms, the feel of flesh on flesh was overwhelming. Liv made a growl in the back of her throat. She had never felt anything softer, warmer or more like silk than the skin that now fully pressed against the length of her.

Alex gasped as Liv pressed her breasts against hers and their excited nipples brushed. "Liv!" She cried out. This was sweet torture. She needed more. She needed more now. "Please."


	4. Chapter 4

_********Author's Note: I am known to do things differently from time to time. In this next chapter I get more detailed than I ever have before in any story in my descriptions of a love scene. This is new territory for me, so please give me your feedback. I hope you like it. Enjoy!********_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liv needed to hear no more. She lowered her mouth to the delicate column of skin that was Alex's neck. She placed slow, wet kisses up and down the length. Liv's fingers played teasingly against the flesh of her tummy until Alex's whimper broke her resolve.

As strong fingers enveloped her impossibly hard nipple, Alex cried out. As she did, Liv positioned a firm thigh back between her legs. Alex was almost embarrassed at how callously she thrust herself against that thigh. Her need to relieve the pressure building at her core was the force driving her.

Liv got the message and smiled before placing a kiss on Alex's clavicle. She could feel Alex's desire coating her thigh. She'd be lying if she said there wasn't a certain amount of pride that she felt knowing that she was the one responsible for the creature writhing beneath her and desperate for her touch. She kissed a trail down her sternum as her fingers danced and played against Alex's belly button.

Alex's fingers dug in to the well muscled back of her detective. She was overwhelmed with emotions and sensations that were assaulting her body. As Olivia nuzzled her breasts, Alex attempted to give these feelings voice. "Liv. Olivia. I...need you....so much."

Olivia only nodded and she softly sucked one pale pink-pebbled nipple in to her mouth. She hummed her pleasure at the sensation. She suckled briefly, and then stroked the hardened flesh with the flat of her tongue.

"Yessss, god yes." Alex now wound a hand in the shoulder length brown locks and intended to hold Olivia's mouth to her breast for all of eternity if she could. Her body rocked hard against Olivia's.

Olivia's other hand simultaneously began to play in the nest of damp blonde curls at the apex of Alex's thighs. She ran her fingers through the curls, twisting them around her finger and tugging gently.

Alex was coming completely undone. If she'd had any senses left about her, she'd have guided Liv's hand where she needed it. She could only respond with her body and pressed herself against Liv's light touch. "Please, please, please." She begged, her voice a husky whisper.

Olivia slid Alex's nipple from her mouth and palmed the still damp and excited breast. She pulled back and looked at Alex. Her head was thrown back, her brow furrowed in an almost pained expression, her chest was heaving and she was begging for _her_ touch, _her_ caress, _her_ kiss. It was the sexiest thing she'd ever witnessed. She could deny her no longer.

Alex spread her legs in anticipation. Her body seemed to be melting from the inside out yet the same flame that engulfed her caused goose bumps to line her body. She threw her head back further and closed her eyes.

Olivia dipped her strong fingers lower in Alex's wet heat. The amount of moisture that immediately coated her fingertips caused a matching flood between her own legs. She applied more steady pressure in a circular motion as Alex's core parted under her caress and invited her in. She ran her fingers the length of the wet heat languidly. She stopped at the top and pressed against the engorged nub of flesh she found there.

Alex's body began to almost thrash. "God yes, Liv. Liv. Please."

"Open your eyes, Alex." Olivia continued to rub small circles then stroke the length and could tell it was driving Alex near the edge.

Somewhere amongst her pathetic pleadings, Alex heard Liv's voice. She opened her eyes. As she did, she felt Liv still her hand. She whimpered.

Olivia looked deep in to her eyes and in to her very soul. "I love you, Alex." As Olivia declared her love, she slowly slid inside her lover. The hot silk that welcomed, surrounded and seemed to draw her further inside overwhelmed her and she gasped audibly. "Oh my, Alex. Amazing."

Alex's inner muscles flexed against the welcome intruder. She squeezed Olivia's finger and then began to rock against it. Her eyes were wet with emotion and pleasure. As Olivia began a gentle rhythm of stroking and sliding inside her, she felt Olivia's mouth close around one breast and her hand rub against the other.

Olivia heard Alex making sounds that were no longer intelligible. She could feel contractions slowly building around her finger. She slid all the way out and then fully inside again with two fingers. She curled them and rubbed the spot of spongy flesh she felt there. Her thumb alternated swiping against, rubbing and circling Alex's mini-erection. As she felt the nub begin to pulse under her thumb, she lightly scraped her teeth against the hard nipple. She then laved it with her tongue before kissing her way back up to Alex's mouth.

As Alex's body was careening towards release, she felt Liv's mouth on hers. Her hands clutched desperately at her back as her body arched and fell over and over. She screamed out Liv's name in to the night.

Liv felt strong muscles clench tightly against her fingers as Alex finally lost control and tipped over the edge. She continued kissing her mouth and face lightly. She stilled the fingers inside her lover and softened her caress of Alex's now tender clit.

Alex shuddered several times as after shocks rocked her body. She finally moaned contentedly and writhed again Olivia's sweat soaked skin. "God Liv." She leaned her head back and smiled a slow smile.

Liv smiled back down at the blonde beauty under her. "Eh, just Liv is fine."

"You suck." Alex shook her head.

"Yeah. And _you_ like it." Liv ran her thumb the length of Alex's heat causing her to shudder again.

"Mmmhhmmm." Alex closed her eyes and wantonly ground her hips against the contact.

Olivia raised her eyebrows. "Looks like somebody is ready to go again."

Alex's cheeks colored slightly. She couldn't deny it. She was. "I guess my body wants an encore." She gasped as Liv's fingers began to move inside her again.

--------------------------------

Alex's face and body were still flushed and covered with a sheen of sweat. Her long blonde hair was stuck to her face in places. She wore a satisfied smirk on her lips. She untangled her hands from the soft brown hair she had a death grip on and let them drop to her sides.

Olivia rested her head on a warm pillow of creamy thigh, her hand protectively cupping her lover's sex. She watched Alex's chest rise and fall more regularly. The look of contentment made her smirk a self-satisfied smile. She pressed a light kiss against the flesh she was resting on. "Hey."

"Mmmm, hey yourself." Alex took a deep breath. "Is there anything you're _not_ good at?"

Olivia reached up a little further and placed a kiss on the dip of Alex's hipbone. "I suck at algebra."

"I see." Alex shook her head.

Liv placed and another more lingering kiss just below Alex's belly button. Her tongue flicked out and tasted the sweet and salty skin there. "I also never quite got Sudoku."

"Mmmhmm. Got it. Will it be much longer before I can kiss you? Because I'd really like to." Alex brushed some of the hair out of her face and smiled warmly down at the mischievous brown eyes.

"I think that can be arranged." Olivia slowly crawled up the remaining distance.

Alex shifted them slightly so they were lying on their sides facing each other. "Come here, you." She placed one hand on either side of the detective's face and pressed their lips together. She slowly began to move her lips against the soft, moist mouth of her detective. Her tongue slipped out and traced Liv's full lips. She savored the flavors that met her tongue, included the faint taste of her own arousal. She slowly drew Olivia's bottom lip in to her mouth and gently scraped her teeth against it. The kiss was slow and lingering.

Olivia melted in to the sweet kisses Alex was giving her. She pulled back with several small kisses and a single Eskimo kiss. "Mmm, you're a good kisser."

"I have many skills not all of which are presently known to you, detective." Alex propped herself up on an elbow. "And we need to fix that right away." She lightly drew her fingertips down Liv's neck, across her chest, down her shoulders and arms until she entwined their fingers. "Right away." She gave Liv a gentle shove until she was lying on her back.

"Yes, ma'am." Liv took a deep breath as Alex settled in above her. She gasped involuntarily when she felt the blonde insinuate a thigh between hers and push against her heated flesh. "God Alex." She hissed.

She pressed the length of her body against Olivia and rocked slightly. "I love you, too, Liv." She whispered in to the detective's ear. She followed the phrase with a playful nip just under her ear. "I can't wait to show you how much." She spoke against the flesh she was teasing and ground her hips in to her lover.

"Oh God, Alex. Yessss." Olivia knew that she was excited from twice making love to Alex, but if Alex did that a couple more times, she might actually orgasm. Her hips thrust up and against Alex in response.

"You like that?" Alex continued the rhythm she'd set against the extremely wet and heated flesh against her thigh. Now Alex wore a self-satisfied smirk.

Olivia squeezed her eyes shut and nodded furiously. "Uhm, Alex...if you...ahhh...god yes!"

"Shhhh, it's ok. Just do what feels good." With that, she kissed her way south to Olivia's breasts. The flesh was a contrast to the olive color of her skin making them look even paler. She nuzzled the erect nipple and kissed all around it.

Olivia arched up against Alex's face, desperate for more contact. Her hips bucked strongly against Alex's thigh. She whimpered softly and ran her fingers firmly across Alex's shoulders.

Alex teased the other breast and nipple in the same way before exacting mercy and taking the hard pebbled flesh in her mouth. She sucked softly while she teased the tip of it with the tip of her tongue.

"Oh Alex." Olivia's body was now desperate for release. "Please."

Alex knew she could draw it out if she wanted to, but Olivia's plea was one she couldn't ignore. She slid one hand lightly down Olivia's body and through the sopping wet curls. She drew in a breath at the amount of wetness that immediately coated her fingertip until it met a swollen and protruding knot.

Olivia's body shivered in anticipation and she tried to still her hips. She wanted, no, needed Alex to touch her...but once she did, she knew she wouldn't last long. "Yes." She managed to whisper as her voice cracked.

Alex pressed against the hard knot of flesh, and then stroked it gently. She brought one hand up to caress Olivia's face while the other gently coaxed her over the edge. Her mouth continued to suckle between her lovers hard nipples, alternately nipping, licking and sucking.

Olivia's world was at the mercy of Alex's hands and mouth. Alex's teasing touch on her most intimate flesh was driving her crazy, yet not quite over the edge. "Alex. Alex? More. Please." She hoped her lover would understand.

Alex grinned against the nipple in her mouth and bit down slightly harder than she had been.

Liv cried out. "YES!"

Alex then took her thumb and index finger to Liv's swollen flesh. She gave the tight knot a firm pinch and then rolled it between her fingers before pressing harder against the tiny erection. This caused the flesh to pulsate under her touch.

Liv slammed her eyes shut hard as flashes of light and color danced before her. Her body was hurled in to sweet oblivion by the firmer touches. Her body contracted and released. She arched up in to Alex and cried out with sounds that had no meaning other than giving her vocal release. Her body shook for several minutes.

Alex released her nipple and gave it a soft kiss. She then drew Liv in to her arms and held her as she came down from her orgasm.

Olivia buried her face in Alex's neck as some after tremors shook her body. She softly kissed the flesh and breathed words. "I'm...usually not that...quick."

Alex chuckled in her throat. "Don't worry. You'll get another chance." She ran her hands firmly up and down the muscled contours of Olivia's back.

------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

**_******Author's Note: Thanks for your endulging and encouraging reviews. We've got a little more smut to get through before I wrap this one up. Hope you enjoyed this fluffy little romp. I'll be posting a sequel to Reality next month. As always, your feedback of any kind is greatly appreciated. Enjoy!******_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex was a woman of her word. As she looked up at Olivia from her vantage point between her thighs, she had the most amazing view. She had teased Olivia in to a frenzy. Alex had carefully worshipped every square inch of Olivia with hands, lips and tongue. Every square inch, save one area that was desperate for attention.

"Alex, please." Olivia croaked out, her voice rough with desire. She swallowed and closed her eyes. She feared if she didn't let Alex know exactly how desperate she was for her intimate touch, that she'd keep up this sweet torture indefinitely. "Now, Alex. I need you...inside...now. Please."

The complete supplication in Olivia's voice melted Alex's heart. She smiled at her lover and nodded. "Yes, Liv. Oh yes." She bent her head to the task at hand.

Olivia closed her eyes at the first delicate stroke of Alex's tongue on her heated flesh. Her face contorted in an almost pained expression as Alex used her tongue to delve in to the wetness she found there.

Alex had a new favorite flavor: Olivia. The sweet, salty and slightly musky taste of Olivia's desire on her tongue was pure bliss. However, nothing could have prepared her for the sensation of entering her lover with the tip of her tongue. Drinking the nectar from the source was nothing short of spiritual. She moaned.

Olivia was certain she was going crazy with the overwhelming emotions and sensations raining down on her. She'd had other lovers go down on her, but this...this was...an out of body experience. She got a white-knuckle grip on the sheet and thrust her hips madly towards the source of her extreme pleasure.

Alex intimately stroked her lover as deeply as she could reach. After a few strokes and having lapped up more of her lover's desire, she gave a lick the length of the wet heat. She settled her mouth around the swollen and throbbing knot of flesh that was Olivia's clit.

Liv made an unrecognizable sound as she felt Alex begin to suckle at her. Simultaneously, she felt two fingers tease her opening.

Alex swirled her fingers in to the wetness, coating them thoroughly before placing them at the entrance to her lover's very core. She lifted her head briefly to observe her lover.

"No! Please!!!!!!" Liv cried out as Alex's mouth left her. She looked in to loving blue eyes with question.

"Shhhh. It's ok. I love you, Liv. So much." As she made the declaration she pushed her fingers in to the silken heat. "Oh Liv. You feel amazing."

Liv's body welcomed her in the most beautiful way. Alex felt her fingers almost sucked inside. She stilled her fingers until she felt Olivia's body begin to rock against them. She curled her fingers and rubbed.

Soon they had developed a delicious push-pull rhythm that left Olivia dangling helplessly on the edge. Alex dipped her head once again and sucked the now pulsating flesh in to her mouth. She rubbed it with the flat of her tongue. Her other hand danced up Liv's body and cupped the warm flesh of her breast.

The combined sensations were too much. Olivia cried out Alex's name as her body convulsed. She arched up to Alex's body and crashed back to the cot repeatedly.

Alex felt the contractions around the fingers buried deep inside her lover and the sensation was amazing. Olivia's body seemed to be gratefully hugging her fingers for bringing sweet release.

There was only one word filling Olivia's mind, heart and body. "Alex, Alex, Alex. Alex." She whispered the name like a prayer.

Alex hummed appreciatively as she heard her name spoken so reverently. She lovingly kissed the tender flesh she had been suckling. Liv gave a shiver and a whimper at the contact. Alex smiled up proudly as she lifted her head.

Olivia took a deep shuddering breath. She tried for other words but only managed to utter a breathy, "Alex" again.

"I like the way you say my name." Alex rested her head low on Liv's belly where she could still breathe in the heady scent of her lover's arousal.

Olivia brought her hands to Alex's head and held her to her. Within minutes, a deep, peaceful sleep claimed both women.

----------------------------------

Liv woke slowly. She could feel warmth and weight on top of her and a noise. 'What is that noise?' With her eyes still closed she reached for her bedside table. As she reached behind her, her hand met nothing. The fact that she wasn't in her bed became obvious and she opened her eyes. 'The crib. Alex.' She looked down at the sleeping blonde and smiled. 'My phone!'

Liv quickly untangled herself from under Alex and sprinted naked for the pile of clothes they'd left on the floor. She pulled her phone out of her pants. "Benson!" She managed just before it would have gone to voicemail.

"Olivia? Everything alright there?" She heard her Captain's voice on the other end.

"Captain. Yes. Fine. Why?" Olivia was frantically sifting through clothing to find her panties. Talking to her captain naked was just...wrong.

"Well, you do know that the blizzard has shut down the city. Power is out in most places." His fatherly baritone was laced with concern. "I didn't know if you got home safely. There was no answer at your place."

'Crap.' She hadn't noticed previously, but the room was lit only with emergency power lights. "Uh, yeah." Olivia scratched her head as she finally found her panties. "I stayed at the station. No power, but we're ok."

"We? I talked to Munch. He said he got out ok."

Olivia swallowed hard. "Yeah, Alex got trapped here too. We're alright though, Cap'n."

"Well, I'm glad you're ok and with somebody. They'll have the station dug out and the roads cleared in an hour or so. Will you be alright 'til then?"

Liv heard a chuckle coming from the cot. Alex was sitting up and looking at her with an amused smirk. She raised both eyebrows and made a gesture that indicated she should cut it out. "Yup. Safe as houses here."

By the time Olivia had assured her boss that all was well, Alex had buried her head under the pillow she was laughing so hard. She felt a cold draft waft over her body as Liv tore back the pillows and covers. Alex suddenly felt very exposed.

"And just what exactly is so funny, Ms. Cabot?" Liv stood in front of the cot, hands on hips.

Alex could barely speak between bursts of laughter. "Captain Cragen. You, naked. Everything." She bent over again laughing. In between guffaws she managed to say, "It's hard to look indignant in nothing but panties, baby."

Liv tightened her lips. "Is that right?" She pounced on the bed and mounted a skilled tickle attack on her lover. "I'll give you something to laugh about."

"Ahhhh! Liv, stop!!" Alex attempted to wriggle out from under the detective.

"Not until you apologize for laughing at me." Liv continued.

"Problem is..." Alex had worked her way on to her stomach somehow. "..you're punishing me for laughing by tickling me. Interesting theory."

"I thinking punishing is too harsh a word, but fine. I'll stop." She let the blonde attorney up. "Come here." She sat back and opened her arms.

Alex warmed instantly at the gesture. She crawled in to the warmth and safety of Olivia's arms. "I like here. Here is good."

Liv wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and rubbed gently. "Yeah. I'll never look at the crib the same way again."

"Imagine when we get to a real bed." Alex wiggled her eyebrows and placed kisses on Liv's chest.

"Mmmhmm. I can hardly wait." Liv buried her face in the silky blonde hair. "But, I think we shouldn't press our luck. Cragen says we should be able to get out in an hour or so. I don't know about you, but I'd rather not have some beat cop pounding on the door while we're in the middle of..." She nuzzled Alex's earlobe and give it a tiny bite. "...a stimulating conversation, you know?"

Alex sighed deeply. "I know. Merry Christmas, by the way. Guess Santa got my letter." She leaned up and briefly captured Liv's full lips with her own.

Liv pulled back and arched her eyebrow. "You wrote a letter to Santa asking for amazing sex with me in the crib on Christmas Eve? Huh. I didn't know you could get that specific."

Alex groaned and shook her head. "See? That's the problem with you concrete thinkers. No imagination."

Liv pulled them both to their feet and wrapped her arms around Alex's slender waist. "That's not what you were saying a few hours ago, counselor."

Alex blushed at the reference. "No, it wasn't, was it?" She shivered slightly as her bare feet chilled against the cold floor.

"Merry Christmas, Alex." Liv kissed her softly on the lips. "Ok, let's get ourselves dressed before you catch your death. I'm pretty sure your panties are over there some place." Liv hitched a thumb over her shoulder.

-------------------------------

It had stopped snowing, but it was still very windy when they headed out of the precinct. They stepped out in to a blanket of white that covered everything. The final measurement was thirteen inches of snow and a white Christmas for New York City. There was a stillness in the air that was rarely found in the city that never sleeps.

Liv slipped a gloved hand around Alex's shoulder to shield her from the biting wind. "You ok?" She shouted over the wind.

Alex nodded from beneath her scarf and huddled against Olivia as they walked together the two blocks to the parking garage where Liv's car was.

"Whew! We made it." Liv slammed the door behind her and started her up. "It'll be warm in a minute. Then we're just ten minutes from my place. You still ok?"

Alex lowered her scarf. "If you being over-protective of me is a side-effect of sleeping with you, I may have to rethink the whole thing. I'm fine, Liv."

"Sorry. You're face just gets so red." She slipped off her glove, reached over and cupped Alex's red cheek.

Alex pressed her cheek in the warmth of Liv's palm. "Ah, it's just a cross the fair-skinned bare. I guess I'm not use to having someone worry about me."

"Well get used to it. I take care of the people I love, Alex." Liv smiled in to the loving gaze that met her eyes.

"I don't think I'll ever tire of hearing you say you love me." Alex leaned forward and brushed her lips against Liv's. "This is the best Christmas ever." She sighed deeply.

"Definitely top five for me." Liv gave a half smirk.

"You are awful. So, answer me this, Liv?" She pulled back and entwined her gloved hand with Liv's bare one. "What on earth possessed you to make your move last night of all nights...after all this time?"

Liv rubbed her fingers against the back of Alex's hand. She shrugged and said with a cocky smile, "It must have been the mistletoe."

-----------------------------------------------------The End-------------------------------------------


End file.
